A Soldier Never Stops Going to War
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Multifandom crossover. Snake with a family finds it hard to reconcile the life he leads with the one he wants.


Snake glanced at his watch and sighed. It was time to get moving. Things had to be done and they weren't doing themselves. Snake laughed at his own thoughts while downing the last of his drink. If only they would do themselves. That wasn't likely. Too many people were blind or content to be lead along like cattle to the slaughter. The whole mess disgusted Snake to the core of his body.

Plissken left the empty glass on the kitchen counter and did a patrol of the downstairs before heading to the second floor quiet as his name suggested. His boy slept soundly as he watched from the door. Snake didn't know much about him but as strange as it was Plissken loved the boy long before he had met him. Solan was part of Xena and though at first he was jealous and torn about his feelings, things had changed. The boy was as much his as any other. It still pained Snake that Solan didn't see him as his father but like his own feelings maybe that would change with time.

Snake inched the door closed and made his way down the hall to the girl's room.

"Daddy?" He heard the voice before he opened the door. That was how the girls of the house were. Plissken slipped through the door and made his way to the low bunk bed. Hope was sitting up and though he couldn't see her face clearly he knew she was disappointed.

"Why aren't you asleep babydoll?" He asked quietly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked climbing into his lap. Her arms wound tightly around his middle and he returned the gesture.

"I've got to go to work."

"Not taking me to the shop today?" He could hear the pout in her voice and the slight shake of possible tears.

"I'm not going to the shop today." Snake answered kissing her forehead in the dark.

"Take me with you. Please." She was begging him and his heart broke that he couldn't take her.

"I'm sorry, babydoll. I can't. Not this time."

"You going to kill people." Her voice got even sadder if that was possible.

"I hope not. " Snake slid her off of his lap and back into bed. "Get some sleep. I'll be back before you know it." Snake pulled the blankets up and kissed her cheek.

"But…"

Snake cut her off. "To sleep. We'll do something fun when I get back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Hope hugged him once more and reluctantly laid in her bed. The other little girl managed to sleep through it all. Like Solan she slept deeply but Snake knew better then to assume she wasn't aware of his presence. Her father had warned him telepaths were always aware.

"Kisseys Papa Nake."

The groggy, little voice only proved that warning. Snake scooped the worn purple bunny from the floor and tucked it up into the littlest ones arms. She snuggled tightly to it, thumb pressed into her mouth, Snake smiled and leaned down kissing her cheek. She giggled quietly like she always did. It was the rough growth that brought the laughter. Snake rubbed it against her cheek chuckling when he felt the stuffed animal come between them. Plissken stood at the bedside staring into the dark room. He stroked his own daughter's hair one last time before he left to return to his own room.

His wife was already asleep. She had been for a few hours since she finished training in the yard. Plissken had watched her for a long time with the sword. Her grace and fierce beauty had always taken his breath away and more so earlier with an uncertain night to follow. Her arms were now wound tightly around his pillow, a reasonable fill-in for the man who should be with her. The scene hurt Snake in places most people didn't believe he had. Sometimes, like this moment, Snake felt like the Grinch after his heart had grown five times bigger than the tiny cold thing it had been when he was a thief.

The analogy caused Plissken to sigh heavily as he crossed the room. He was definitely spending a lot of time with the kids if he was starting to compare himself to cartoons. Though as much as he found it amusing it also brought a harsh reality. Once he walked out the door that big heart would have to be pushed down to that cold shell of the past. They all depended on it for survival.

Snake sat gently behind his wife and put his arm around her and placed a tender kiss on her exposed shoulder. She groaned disgustedly and yanked the thick down blanket over her shoulder. Plissken knew that sound by heart. It was her way of saying "I'm tired and not in the mood for your foolishness or lust." Snake smiled and kissed her cheek near her lips. Her face pushed behind the pillow in response.

"I love you, princess." Snake's voice was all but a whisper when he pulled upright. The comforter beckoned him to stay when he ran his hand over where it covered her body. He knew the warmth and security of sleeping beneath it as well as any man knew his place beside the woman he loved. Snake often missed out on that small pleasure because of what the world saddled him with. There was no choice but that didn't stop his longing to crawl into his bed beside his princess and leave the world for another day.

Snake watched her sleep for a moment longer then stood. The longer he stayed, the more night he lost. Plissken left the room telling himself if he was efficient enough he still might make it home in time to spend an hour or two beside her before she woke. That was if he was lucky.

So many things wanted to keep him from here. The only thing Snake could hope for is that he didn't get shot or beaten or caught by the police. Tonight's job was not going to be easy or safe. The probability of things going wrong was high but that was life. No risk, no gain. He'd risked more then he would tonight in the past. Responsibility for the safety of others was a big risk given his reputation. Snake wouldn't trade his family for anything, not money, not a new politician, not even a new government. They were the one thing that kept him going now. The price on his mission was higher these days. This wasn't only about himself and the wrongs that were done to him any longer. Those things certainly still played a part in his determination but now their safety and future lay in what he did. It was in everything he did. His work was now as much for them as it was for all the dead that had driven him down the road he had been running for over a decade.

Snake climbed on his bike pulling the thick gloves tight. The air was frigid but the bike was a safer bet, more maneuverable and therefore increased his chance of making it back for those few hours he had been daydreaming about. Plissken started the engine and glanced back up at the house. He knew what was behind all of those darkened windows. Once more the longing hit and he almost turned the bike off but his common sense pushed him to wheel it around toward the road. The plan was already in place, wheels in motion and no way out until he saw the mission through. Snake started into the bitter winter wind and down the deserted road to his destination. Just a few hours on the street then he could come back home. 


End file.
